Possessive
by eltigre221
Summary: She's had feelings for him since the day they met, but only recently did the love finally blossom into something beautiful. Olympian Challenge Percy/Artemis.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is the first One-Shot that I have ever written, and I take pride in it :D also this is written for the Olympian Challenge by Felicity Dreams. This is really fun to do, and if you want to learn more then go to her page, and find out how to enter into this little challenge XD. Either way enjoy. :D

* * *

**

**Possessive**

Olympian Challenge: Word Prompts – Set by Facility Dreams

Pairing: Percy/Artemis

Words: Possessed or Possessive

She found it silly, foolish even that she the greatest out of all the maiden goddesses to fall for a man. Yet he wasn't just a man to her, he was Percy. When Annabeth joined the Hunt, she was thrilled, and pestered her new hunter and first lieutenant constantly for information about the hero who had stolen her heart. Yet what pleased her more was that Percy was still upset about Annabeth leaving to become one of her own hunters. Yet the goddess herself would go to comfort him, instead of any of the others who she knew were out to get her Perseus. She didn't care what others thought, she knew Percy wasn't hers yet in her mind he was and he was hers and hers alone. As she sat in her tent thinking about this, she decided it would be best for her hunters to spend some time at Camp while she goes to comfort her Perseus. As if on que, Thalia entered into the tent with Annabeth behind her.

"My Lady," both said and bowed before the goddess. They soon striated up, and exchanged glances before continuing. "Lady Artemis, we are worried about you, every time you ask us about Percy. Well you g-get this looks in your eyes. Almost as if you're hungry for more than just words…." Thalia said, looking really nervous as she told her half-sister about her worry for her.

She just smiled at Thalia before answering, "You concern is unnecessary my lieutenant, but you and the other hunters will be spending time among the campers. I will be doing something important in the meantime." Thalia nodded and soon left with Annabeth, leaving Artemis to her thoughts.

She sighed mentally, remembering when her Perseus chose not to become immortal and ironically enough it was because of one of her own hunters too. Although before she returned to her previous thoughts, she had to remember that Percy would be at his new home in New York all alone. Her smiled was dark for a moment, before she got up and saw that her hunters had now left. Smiling again, she took down her tent and left the area, heading off towards Manhattan New York.

Artemis arrived at his apartment in no time; she smiled as she walked towards his room, and heard the sobs resonating from behind the closed door. Without bothering to knock on the door, she walked in and saw him face down on the mattress, his entire frame shaking from crying. She frowned at seeing her Perseus in such a sad state. Walking forward until she was beside his bed, smiling she placed a hand upon Percy's shoulder, and shook him gently, and murmured.

"Wake my young hero, there is much I must tell you."

Getting up in a start, Percy whipped his head towards the sound of Artemis' voice. He was surprised to see her, and stuttered as he spoke, "L-lady Artemis, w-what a-are you d-doing here?" He asked, looking scared for a brief moment.

She smiled again at him, "I already told you sweet Perseus, and there is much I need to tell you."

He was still confused, but soon sat up on his bed and let the virgin goddess sit next to him. He was still nervous, but it almost felt as if the tension between him and her was gone. "What do you need to tell me Lady Artemis?" He asked, truly curious.

She chuckled, "Firstly, you don't have to call me that when we're alone Perseus, also there is only one important thing I need to tell you." She began, looking Percy dead in his eyes, and leaning in until there were only a few inches of space between them left. Percy was very nervous about this, but he made no attempt to back away from the goddess.

There was a silence before Artemis continued, "Perseus Jackson, I am here because of only one reason, and that is to be with you." As she said this, she placed one of her hands on his, smiling at him.

Confusion was written all over the eighteen year olds face, "I don't understand," He started to say. "You're a virgin goddess, and you hate men, and I'm nothing special either."

She just smiled at him, "I don't care Perseus, you are mine and I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me." As she said those words, she meant them; Perseus was hers and no one else's.

Percy was now in shock, "Whoa, Artemis, I-I don't even know if I feel the same way about you, and what about your hunters?"

Laughing out loud this time, she sighed and looked Percy in his eyes once more. "They are safely at camp Perseus; you don't need to worry about them, or the other members of our family. As I have already said, you are mine, and mine alone. Annabeth left you, and now I am here." As she spoke, a seductive smile crept onto her face, making Percy stutter.

He tried to say something else, but was silence by a kiss. Artemis closed her eyes and savored the flavor of his lips on hers. Percy felt his eyes widen, but soon enough he finds that he is enjoying this sweet forbidden kiss. He closed his eyes and gently wrapped his arms around the goddess. She smiled and soon clutched at his hair, wanting more. Both soon parted so they could catch their breath, Artemis soon proceeded to taking off her clothes, while Percy did the same with his own clothes. He unbuttoned his white dress shirt, and slid his pants off and quickly as he could and threw them against his closet. Artemis was just as fast, all of her clothes were soon somewhere in the small room.

Leaning forward, Artemis kissed Perseus once more, feeling a fire burning through her veins as she clutched his black raven locks, Percy's arms wrapped around her waist gently leaning back, allowing the goddess to take the lead. As the night went on, everything became a blur to both lovers. Though for Artemis it was a mix of love and happiness that her thoughts were now true. Perseus Jackson was now hers and no one would ever take him away, not Annabeth, not Hermes, not even her own brother will take him away from her.

* * *

Once the morning sun creped into the room from the open window, Artemis was lying next to him, surprisingly happy to no longer be a virgin, she sighed in content as she positioned their with her arms around his waist. His back the opposite of her face, he was still asleep, and looked very peaceful himself from the events of the previous night. The silence was only short as the former virgin goddess lay there, Percy was waking up. Artemis idly thought that she was being a bit possessive of Percy thinking that no one would take him away from her, but then again she lost Orion, and she didn't want to lose Perseus too.

"Good morning Artemis, you look amazing today." Perseus commented, gently stroking her hair, but looked a little wary still.

She smiled back at him, "Thank you my Perseus, and you look good as well." They both smiled before kissing, both soon got up Percy walked over and gabbed a new shirt and put it on. He turned and saw Artemis putting a hand on her forehead, as if she wasn't feeling so good. Concerned, he walked over to see if she was alright.

"Are you okay Artemis?" He asked, not sure if she was fine or not.

She looked up, a small frown on her face, "I think I know, but I'm hoping that I'm wrong." She tried to get up but stumbled a bit, Percy helped her to the bathroom where Artemis took a pregnancy test, and soon gripped the counter, her knuckles turning white. Percy knew what this meant, without her even saying a word. He walked into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" He whispered into her ear. She nodded, and looked at him through the mirror, afraid to meet his eyes.

"Yes, I believe that the children of the gods, a half-blood like you tends to be the normal mortal time for the birth cycle. Yet this is the first it's ever been between a god and a half-blood." She said, still afraid to meet his eyes for real.

"I don't know how long it will be before the child shall be born Percy, b-but I don't know if we should keep her or not." Artemis said after a short silence, she sounded scared for possibly the first time in her immortal life.

"I don't care how long it lasts, as far as I'm concerned, so long as you're happy I will do anything to see that our child will grow up to be happy and healthy." He told her as he kisses her neck, smiling at her with the same sincerity that he always had.

She smiled at him and nodded, "Very well then, until the child is born, I guess you should get used to monsters coming around, and me staying here for quite some time." She said with a devilish smirk on her lips. He smiled the same back and soon enough the both shared another kiss, and enjoyed the beginning of their hopefully long and happy relationship. Even if one of them was possessive of the other.

* * *

**Well that's it, I think I might continue this as another story, but for now I'm happy to call this my first one-shot :D Also yes, I am evil in a way to have Artemis break her virginity oath with Percy XD**. **Well either way, I hope you all liked it, and for more read other Olympian Challenge fics, there is a community of them, but to make it easy, just go to her page like I said before and the link to the community should be there. :D Well anyway, please review, and hope you like it Felicty Dreams. :D**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hello everyone who has favorited, and alerted my one-shot Possessive, I am here to tell you that there will be a sequel, but it will not be apart of this fanfic. Instead it will become another fic altogether. This is so you all know what to look for and what to add to alert/fav list if you have waited for more. Also sorry for taking so long, it's been a while, and to be honest I was very lazy and am glad to say that the sequel fic will bu up today :D So without Further adieu, please go to my page and begin reading 'Rising Tide, Hidden Moon'. (If you have a better idea for a title, please tell me, I can't think of anything else. So yeah if you have an idea please share, if not, then I'll keep this one. :)) Well later Everyone :D**

**Author's Note**


End file.
